


I feel it in my fingers

by baneofdurin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Doubles, Love Actually AU, M/M, no actual sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneofdurin/pseuds/baneofdurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme:</p><p>so Fili and Kili are both body doubles who are hired to film sex scenes for actors who are uncomfortable with that kind of thing/are too busy/etc etc etc</p><p>they meet when they're both hired to do a gay indie film, and for the first time in their careers, they can actually hold an intelligent (or not-so-intelligent on Kili's part probably) conversation while...well, miming sex for the camera</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel it in my fingers

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt:  
> "based loosely (completely) on Love Actually because a)i really love that story line and b)MARTIN FREEMAN
> 
> so Fili and Kili are both body doubles who are hired to film sex scenes for actors who are uncomfortable with that kind of thing/are too busy/etc etc etc
> 
> they meet when they're both hired to do a gay indie film, and for the first time in their careers, they can actually hold an intelligent (or not-so-intelligent on Kili's part probably) conversation while...well, miming sex for the camera 
> 
> finally one of them gets the guts to ask the other out and love happens and probably smut too because hey we got halfway there already and we're both smoking
> 
> (bottom kili pretty please)"

    Fili's nervous going in. Of course he is; he hasn't doubled as part of a pair in some time now, and what he does remember from previous experience is a lot of awkward silences, attempted conversation that ultimately fell flat, and long periods of time spent intimately touching someone he didn't know beyond stilted small talk.

 

    He's since come to terms with the fact that uncomfortable company is the very heart of this business. Besides, he can't exactly afford to be picky about what jobs he takes. In all his fantasies about trendy city living, budgeting for trips to Tesco never featured heavily. Fili has been eating a lot of ramen noodles these days.

 

    He knows this film doesn’t have an enormous budget, a fact that’s obvious just from looking at the exterior of the studio. It’s paying him well enough, sure, but the fact remains it’s less of a studio and more the director’s house that they’re filming in. The semi-detached red brick actually manages to soothe his nerves, though, a touch of familiarity to help guide him out of his comfort zone and through the front doors with minimal anxiety.

 

    The interior of the house is nice enough, slightly cramped what with all the camera equipment and crew, but with enough room left to breath. It’s all very disorganized, and Fili feels a bit out of place among all the people flitting around set, none of whom seem to be about to acknowledge him, much less help him find where he’s supposed to be.

 

    He ends up having to pull a rather gruff looking grip aside to ask for directions, and after a series of points and grunts is sent on his way upstairs to where he’s been told they’re to be rehearsing today.

 

    The set is a bedroom, albeit a large one, all stripped floorboards and wide windows. Fili only has a few moments to take it all in before he's accosted by a rather short flustered man with a pencil behind each ear.

 

"You're the body double, aren't you?" He says all in a rush, glancing up from his clipboard. "If you could just go wait over there, please, while we get everything set up. The other one's here already. Kili, I think he said his name was."

 

    He all but shoves Fili into the corner where this Kili is, and bustles off to rearrange the curtains.

 

    If Fili's completely honest, he’d had no idea what to expect from his new partner, but it certainly wasn't the man in front of him now, bopping his head along to music blasting out of tinny earphones that Fili can hear from several feet away. It's a scene that's rather, for lack of a better word, adorable. A far cry from the simmering sex god he’s been anticipating, given what the actor this man is doubling for looks like.

 

     Not to say that his future partner is unattractive- far from it. From what Fili can see, the man's got long dark hair, all gathered together in a haphazard ponytail that has more than a few tendrils of hair escaping. And long legs. Long, long legs, only further accentuated by tight jeans. Fili’s always been a sucker for legs, and these he could climb for days. Fuck.

 

     He sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, approaching the brunet and reaching out to touch his shoulder, gently, so as not to startle. The man turns to look up at him with wide eyes, expectant.

 

    “Hey, you’re Kili, right? I’m Fili, I think we’re meant to be working together.”

 

    It’s always a bit awkward meeting someone with the knowledge that you’ve been hired for the express purpose of pretending to have sex with one another. Kili doesn’t seem aware of this fact, judging by the way his eyes light up as if he’s genuinely pleased to meet Fili. “Oh yeah, Mark over there told me you were coming! It’s really great to meet you” He sticks his hand out for a handshake, one that Fili hastens to return.

 

    The other man’s hand is firm and warm, and maybe their hands are clasped together for a little too long, but no one needs to know that.

~*~

    The production manager, a twitchy little man called Bilbo, is obviously uncomfortable with the whole thing. He's supposed to be briefing them on what position they're going to be in and where they'll be touching, but really all that's coming through is a lot of "um"s and "uh"s.

 

    Kili's not making the situation any less amusing, throwing Fili smirks whenever Bilbo stumbles over exactly which body parts will be touching. It's not professional at all how Fili is barely managing to hold back his laughter.

 

    "-and Fili, you'll be uh, you'll be taking him from behind, so if you could just-"

 

    Kili assumes the position, planting his hands on the wall and bending over with legs spread. Fili moves to stand behind him and grips denim clad hips as he begins to mime thrusting. "Like this?" he asks.

 

    Bilbo has gone completely red. Fili vaguely wonders how he's going to react once the clothes actually come off.

 

    "That's um... perfect, just-" he waves a hand at them as if to hold them in place as he disappears behind the camera equipment again.

 

    Fili hears Kili snicker as the brunet begins moving his hips back to match Fili’s thrusts. He suspects it’s less to get a feel for the scene and more to make their production manager squirm.

 

    Bilbo sticks his head out from around a screen. "Kili, can you take the pants off please? Only, we need to know what we're seeing and when."

 

    "Of course." Kili nods, gets off the wall, and begins undoing his belt. “At least it’s warm in here, right?” the brunet quips, unzipping his jeans and shucking them off. “Shrinkage is a bitch.”

 

    Fili throws back his head in a laugh, a genuine one. “Don’t I know it! I was doubling for Chris Hemsworth once, had to take it all off, you know? Fucking _freezing_.”

 

    Kili groans sympathetically. "They don’t make it easy for us, do they?” He pauses before stripping off his underwear and points at Fili, grinning. “Don’t laugh.”

 

    Fili covers his eyes playfully as Kili’s hands go to the waistband of his black Calvins. "I won't even look, promise."

 

    He hears a snort of laughter as he takes his hand away to see Kili standing, fully exposed, with boxer briefs dangling from one hand.

 

    "Might as well get an eyeful now, we'll be getting a whole lot closer in a second."

 

     Kili turns back around to lean against the wall, giving Fili a lovely view of his ass. It’s nice and round and tan and Fili does not need the mental picture of his co-worker laying on his stomach tanning in the nude.

 

    “Fili, can you please take your shirt off too?” That’s Bilbo, polite as ever, peeking over the top of the mess of camera equipment. Fili complies, and if he enjoys the eyes on him as he unbuttons his shirt, no one needs to know. He’s comfortable with his body; he needs to be to have this job.

 

    Kili’s looking over his shoulder now, eyes glued to Fili’s pecs and a little bit slack-jawed.

 

    “See something you like?” Fili smirks at him, and Kili returns it, along with a wiggle of his ass.

 

    “I think we both do,” Kili retorts, spreading his legs slightly.

 

    “Fair enough,” Fili murmurs. He brings his hands back up to grip Kili’s hips and politely ignores the shiver that he can feel go through the brunet.

 

    “Ask the blond to pull on his nipples!”

 

    Fili and Kili both snicker at the voice coming from the group of lighting people gathered around a screen.

 

    The production manager sticks his head out from behind a camera. “Um, Jerry’s asking if you could just massage his, um… his nipples?"

 

    “That okay?” Fili leans around to check with Kili.

 

    The brunet turns his head to give a half smile. “Go for it.”

 

    The first touches are always awkward, and this time is no exception. They stand in silence for a few seconds that stretch into what seems like minutes, both just taking in the situation, before Fili finally pipes up. “Traffic on the way here was bloody murder, wasn’t it?”

 

     Kili replies gratefully. “Too right! Complete gridlock…”

~*~

    A week later, Fili walks onto set to find Kili deep in conversation with Bilbo. Deep as in, heads bent together and giggling. For some reason, the sight sends a bolt of something intense down the length of his spine. Probably indigestion, he tells himself. It's much easier to put in his earbuds and take a seat off to the side to wait for shooting to begin than try to assert some sort ridiculous _claim_ over the brunet, no matter how friendly they may have gotten in a matter of days.

 

   He manages to sit in peace for about ten minutes, idly thumbing through a pamphlet and sneaking peeks across the studio, before he’s interrupted.

 

  “Hey, didn’t see you come in.” Kili rests his chin on Fili’s shoulder from where he’s crouching behind the blond. “Any particular reason you’re reading up on chlamydia?”

 

   "It's... interesting."

 

    Fili could smack himself in the face. So much for acting natural.

 

    Luckily for him, Kili only lets out a huff of laughter and claps Fili's other shoulder.

 

    "You're so weird. C'mon, I saw cinnamon buns at the snack table and Mike's been eyeing them since I got here. We'll be lucky if there's any left."

 

    And then Fili’s being dragged away by his hand, and absolutely not staring at Kili’s ass as the other man leads him over to where Mike has, in fact, eaten the last cinnamon bun.

 

    The rest of the day passes in a blur of tanned skin and laughter.

~*~

    It’s been three weeks when Fili realizes that he might be a little bit screwed. He knows it’s ridiculous, that he’s only known this boy for a short time in the grand scheme of things, but when he finds himself daydreaming about wide smiles and dark hair, he can’t bring himself to snap out of it.

 

   Ori, his roommate, is actually the one who triggers the epiphany. Maybe Fili does talk a little bit too much about what Kili and they get up to at work, but really it's only fair. When Ori started hooking up with that bodybuilder in his office, Fili heard all about the man's... assets. In excruciating, high definition detail. When he reminds Ori of this fact the other man only rolls his eyes.

 

   "Yes, but at least I admitted I wanted to fuck Dwalin! Your head is so far up this boy's ass and you don't even realize it! It's painful to watch, Fili, it really is."

 

   So he wants to have actual sex with Kili. So what, he's not going to allow it to influence his work relationship with the man or let it rule his life in any way.

 

   He spends the weekend marathoning movies on Netflix. If they all happen to be films Kili told him he body doubled in, it’s complete coincidence.

~*~

    It's purely physical attraction, Fili tells himself. Perfectly understandable, considering he spends his days miming sex with the other man. It's just his brain telling him to quit dicking around and and resolve the near unbearable sexual tension between himself and Kili.

 

    Ori is getting more and more annoying whenever Fili voices these thoughts. He’s all knowing looks and eye rolls; far too smug for a man who pined over his own co-worker for two years, seven months, and two weeks before growing the balls to ask him out.

 

    “It’s unprofessional,” Fili says, exasperated, for what feels like the millionth time in a week. There are few things he hates more than having to repeat himself.

 

     One of those things is the pointed look Ori gives him over the rim of his teacup. “You didn’t have a problem with unprofessional when you fucked that director. Remember, the one with the awful Cockney accent?”

 

      Fili does remember. He wishes he didn’t.

 

     “That’s exactly my point! I couldn’t get the smell of his hair gel out of my clothes for a week.”

 

     “ _Anyway_ ,” Ori draws out the word for far longer than necessary, “all I’m saying is that chasing co-workers has paid off for you before.”

 

      “How-”

 

      “You got laid, if nothing else,” Ori interrupts him.

 

      Fili rolls his eyes and shoves an entire biscuit into his mouth to avoid answering.

 

      "Unless..." Fili can almost see the metaphorical lightbulb pop up above Ori's head. "Unless you want more than sex from him!"

 

     Fili reaches out to steady Ori's hand before he spills hot tea all over himself. "You're jumping to conclusions again."

 

     Ori points an accusatory finger. "You do, don't you! Stop the presses, Fili Durin has got a crush!" he crows.

 

       “I have not,” Fili mumbles from behind where his hands are covering his face. If his roommate sees the blush spreading across his cheeks, he’ll only push harder.

 

     "Well, I'm about to be late, but when I get back, I expect you to have yourself sorted out," Ori says before he all but runs out the door. Probably to fuck his boyfriend.

~*~

    On Monday, they’re back at the studio rehearsing for the second sex scene. Fili walks onto set to find Kili stuffing his face with a muffin and reading the news in his phone. It shouldn’t be adorable, but somehow it is.

 

    This time, Fili’s on his back with Kili riding him (well, “riding” him). Kili’s hands are planted on his chest and is bouncing up and down on Fili’s hips, both of their cocks conveniently tucked away in pieces of cloth resembling socks. It’s not an ideal conversational setting, but they manage.

 

   “Are you kidding me? Christina’s voice actually has body to it! It’s original! Honestly, I could sing like Britney if I sang while I was trying to fog up a mirror!”

 

    “Then why has Britney been so much more successful?” Fili’s really only arguing now because of how passionate Kili is on the subject. Bilbo’s already had to come over the intercom twice to tell the brunet to tone down his hand movements, they’re supposed to be having sex.

 

     Kili slams down particularly hard in frustration. “I don’t know, because she’s bland and easy to listen to? Why are Cheerios so popular?”

 

     Fili reaches up to pinch Kili’s nipple in retaliation. “Because Cheerios are a classic, just like Britney? And bland isn’t necessarily a bad thing, do I need to remind you about a certain pair of assless chaps?"

 

    Kili pulls a face. “We all make mistakes! It was the 2000s, and anyway, I’m pretty sure we’re arguing talent. You can’t even deny Christina could sing Britney under the table!” He’s gesticulating wildly again, and Fili can hear Bilbo sighing from halfway across the studio.

 

    “Kili....” Bilbo’s voice comes over the intercom and Kili flashes an apologetic smile in the general direction of the production director.

 

    “Sorry!” He calls over his shoulder, before turning back to grin down at Fili. “Stop getting me in trouble.”

 

      Fili snorts. “That’s all on you and your weird obsession with Christina Aguilera.”

 

      The brunet sniffs primly. “She’s a quality vocalist, I’m not ashamed.”

 

     “Somehow I don’t think I’m gonna win this.” Fili breaks out laughing at Kili’s ecstatic grin.

 

      “Have I converted you? C’mon, say I have!” The brunet is bouncing up and down even faster now with enthusiasm. Fili grips his hips harder to bring him back to their rhythm before Bilbo can chastise the brunet yet again.

 

      “Fine, fine, you’re obviously the superior pop music fan.”

 

     The brunet’s answering grin is worth the loss. “That’s what I’ve been trying to say!”

 

      Fili’s still laughing. “You’re ridiculous!”

 

      They’re interrupted by the crackle of the loudspeaker. “Kili, if you could lean forward a bit, we want a shot of your ass.” Bilbo has lost most, if not all, of his prudishness in the week they’ve been filming together. Fili suspects it may have something to do with himself and Kili spending their breaks remaining in whatever state of undress the scene that day required.

 

    Kili follows his orders, leaning down so that his chest is touching Fili’s and their faces are close enough for post production to make it look like they’re caught in a kiss.

 

    “Hey,” he whispers, their noses almost brushing.

 

     Fili swallows, not responding because he doesn’t quite trust himself not to surge up and kiss that stupid smirk right off Kili’s face. And even though he can feel the line of Kili’s cock pressed between their stomachs, even though they’re both mostly naked, he knows that to do so would be crossing a line somehow.

 

    The problem is, Fili’s not entirely sure Kili would be opposed to crossing and thoroughly destroying that line.  

~*~

     It’s the last day of shooting for body doubles, and the usually light mood on set is tainted by the sense of something hanging over their heads. At least for Fili and Kili, and maybe Bilbo, who’s grown rather attached to the pair. For the rest of the crew, life goes on, along with the shooting of their movie.

 

     Bilbo has just called cut on the last scene that they’re needed in after arguably more takes than strictly necessary. He gathers them both up into a hug before they’re even fully dressed.

 

     “I’ve grown rather fond of you two boys,” he says, because no beside Bilbo uses ‘fond’ in casual conversation. “It truly was a pleasure to work with you.” The last word comes out rather choked, either from emotion or from the force both Fili and Kili are using to squeeze him back, it’s impossible to tell.

 

    "We'll miss you too, Bilbo," Fili mumbles into Bilbo's neck and hears Kili grunt in agreement from somewhere near his armpit.

 

    By the time Bilbo releases them and they go through the motions of saying goodbye to the rest of the crew, dusk is just beginning to settle over the city, bringing with it scattered flurries of snow. Fili pulls his winter coat tighter around himself as he steps out onto the front stoop of the building for the last time with Kili on his heels.

 

     They haven’t addressed it yet, the tension hanging between them. Fili knows it’s now or never, that if he doesn’t say something now he’ll likely never get the chance again, but even after two months it’s so fucking hard to build up the nerve. Luckily the other man beats him to it.

 

    Fili’s just about to turn and declare his intent in a suitably corny-slash-romantic fashion when he hears Kili say his name softly behind him, then again louder. When he turns around, the brunet shoves his hands into his coat pockets and shifts his weight to his other foot. “It’s nothing, s’just… My little cousin’s in a nativity play tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you might wanna go with me? Like, as a date?”

 

    He glances up at Fili, looking so hopeful, and Fili knows his own heart is about to beat out of his chest any second now because _holy shit_.  

 

    “I’d love to,” he says sincerely.

 

    A huge grin breaks out across Kili’s face. “Brilliant! Just, don’t expect too much, it’s primary school.”

 

    Kili’s smile is infectious as always, and Fili feels his face split into a grin to match the brunet’s. “Hey, they can’t be worse actors than us, can they?” (He’s referring to the time Bilbo offered to cast them in his next production as actual characters, a dream that was dashed halfway through the read through of the script when both couldn’t stop laughing at the other’s attempt to be dramatic.)

 

    And there’s that laugh Fili would do just about anything to coax out. Not that he’d need to, making Kili laugh is about as easy as taking candy from a baby. Maybe easier, since it comes without pesky moral complications.

~*~

    The nativity is good, one of the more creative that Fili’s seen. If the price he has to pay for originality is the presence of lobsters at the birth of Jesus, he’ll take it. But what really steals the show is the reedy blond boy that comes out at the end.

 

    Fili can hear Kili softly ‘aww’ing next to him as the boy launches into a rendition of that Mariah Carey song that he can never escape during the holiday season, although he can’t say that this version isn’t turning him into a pile of mush. On the inside, of course. There’s something about primary schoolers doing things on stage that makes him absolutely melt.

 

    "That's Gimli, right there." Kili whispers proudly in Fili's ear and points to the boy tapping away on the drums behind the blond.

 

    The stocky ginger bears little resemblance to Kili physically, but Fili recognizes the same look behind Gimli’s eyes as the one Kili gets when he concentrates especially hard.  

 

    “He’s good,” Fili whispers back. Because he honestly is, keeping perfect time if not a bit distractedly. Even from the back of the theatre, Fili can see how the redhead’s eyes seldom leave the back of the singer’s head.

 

    Kili is humming along with the song now, still leaning against Fili. With the long line of warmth pressed against his side and soft out of tune humming in his ear, something warm settles in the pit of Fili’s stomach and remains there for the rest of the night.

~*~

    Fili walks Kili home after the play. Their shoulders bump pleasantly as they walk, but for some reason Fili can't bring himself to make the first move and take Kili's hand. Ridiculous, really, considering what other parts of them have touched by now.

 

   Kili is oblivious to the other man's internal struggles, chatting animatedly about the ridiculous crush his little cousin has on a classmate.

 

   "It's completely adorable, Fili, you should see it! The other day, the little bugger called him _heaven. Heaven_ , can you believe it?"

 

     “I can understand it,” Fili says, eying the brunet up and down appreciatively.

 

     “Stop it, dork.” Kili laughs and swats at Fili, who dodges to avoid his arm.

 

      They continue on down the road, talking and laughing, before Kili stops in front of an ivy-covered high rise.

 

    “This is me,” he says unnecessarily and rather regretfully.

 

    What follows in a rather awkward moment in which Kili goes in for a hug, and Fili for a stiff handshake. Both draw back with varying degrees of floundering.

 

    Kili looks at him incredulously. “Were you honestly going to _shake my hand_?”

 

    Fili shrugs sheepishly. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted…”

 

    Kili gives him a look. “Oh, I want.”

 

    The blond grins and reaches out to pull Kili in close, one of his hands falling naturally into place on the brunet’s hips and the other reaching up to brush away a stray lock of dark hair.

 

     "Hey," he whispers, leaning in so that the chilled tips of their noses are just brushing.

 

      Kili’s lips part and his eyes flicker down to look at Fili’s own mouth, but he seems frozen in place, like he’s waiting for Fili to move first.

 

    The moment stretches out for what seems like eternity until Fili closes the distance, pulling Kili down the few inches that separate them until their lips meet.

 

    Kili responds instantly, bringing his arms up over the blond's shoulders and pulling their chests together.

 

    It's not perfect; their noses bump and Kili's hands scrabble over Fili's back like he doesn't quite know where to put them, but Fili's heart is beating nearly out of his chest and he can feel a giddy laugh bubbling up inside of him.

 

    The brunet’s lips are somewhat softer than expected, chapped from the cold but still plush and inviting. Fili can’t get enough of even this clumsy fumbling.

 

    Kili pulls back from the kiss first, biting his lip to hold back a smile. “All I want for Christmas,” he says with a grin, “is you.” He punctuates this with a chaste kiss to Fili’s nose.

 

     There’s a beat of silence before Fili bursts out laughing. “Oh my god, you absolute dweeb, I think that was the corniest thing I’ve ever heard!”

 

    “I was being serious!” Kili is trying admirably to keep the mock indignant look on his face, but is failing miserably as it slips off to make room for a grin, and then he’s laughing along with Fili.

 

    When their bodies are no longer wracked with giggles, Fili strokes his hand down the long line of Kili’s spine through winter layers. “You’re adorable, you know that?” he says with a fond smile.

 

    Kili ducks his head, but Fili can still see his grin. “You too,” he looks up to meet Fili’s eyes. “Is it bad that I don’t want to go inside?”

 

   Fili feels as if his chest is about to burst open with all the warmth that swells up inside of it. “You should go get warm.” He tries for stern but it comes out rather hoarse. “Can I call you tomorrow?”

 

    “I’d like that,” Kili tells him, bouncing on the balls of his feet to stave off the worst of the chill.

 

   They already have each other’s numbers, having exchanged them a week or so into the shoot under the pretense of needing them in case of emergencies.

 

    Kili’s started shivering now, although he’s trying to hide it. Fili gives him a pointed look and pushes him gently towards the door. “Get in and have a cuppa before you freeze to death.”

 

    Kili rolls his eyes. “Yes, Mum.” He sends one last smile over his shoulder before he’s disappearing inside and Fili is left alone under a streetlight. He stands in silence for a minute, just taking it all in, before he walks back to the main street in a daze and hails a cab.

 

    He doesn’t stop smiling the entire ride home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i may or may not have spent a lot more time than necessary planning out who the rest of the characters could be in this au
> 
> also- tumblr me! baneofdurin.tumblr.com


End file.
